


TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Feels, First Christmas, M/M, Starker, lovescenescanon, starkerchristmas2018, starkerenespañol, twelve days of christmas love scenes canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: ¡Hola otra vez!Este año publicaré los 12 oneshots completos que escribí el año pasado cuando recién terminé "Love Scenes". Las historias giran en torno a los sucesos que ocurrieron después del final/epílogo de ese fanfic y son completamente navideños. No llevan una estricta secuencia en la fecha, pero todos suceden en el mismo diciembre dentro del canon del fin. En ese sentido quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración, porque fue mi primer longfic y es al que le tengo mucho cariño, y por lo mismo, escribí una serie de trabajos que se relacionan con él.Ahora, para leerlos en orden, es:1. Love Scenes (18 capítulos y el epílogo).2. When I think of you (Oneshot).3. Twelve Days of Christmas (se publicará un capítulo a partir del 1° de diciembre y sí, sólo son 12 capítulos).4. Black Undies (Oneshot, lemon puro que sucede un tiempo  después. Es parte del #Kinktober2018 y es el primero de esa colección que tiene otros pairings como Thorki y Stucky pero con tramas independientes, LOL).5. Do what you want (lemon puro que sucede algunos años después).





	1. Juguetes

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

Tony pasó por Peter a la escuela. Cuando llegó, el chico ya estaba afuera, esperándolo.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Tony le abrió la puerta del auto y hasta que él mismo estuvo adentro, le respondió.

—Quiero que vayamos a un centro comercial. Hace mucho tiempo que no hago eso.

Llegaron al centro de la ciudad. Todas las miradas de los transeúntes se posaban en el hombre con abrigo azul y una exótica bufanda roja, así como en el chico que llevaba cargando una mochila escolar. Entraron a una tienda departamental y los empujones de la gente, sólo hizo que la distancia entre ellos se acortara. Tony lo tomó de la mano.

—No quiero perderte.

Peter le sonrió.

—Yo tampoco.

Recorrieron cada una de las tiendas sin comprar nada hasta que Peter se cansó de tanto caminar.

—Si me disculpas, quiero descansar un rato.

Tony torció la boca.

—Está bien. ¿Te importa si entro ahí? Hay algo que quiero comprar.

Peter asintió. Se puso a revisar su teléfono hasta que se dio cuenta de que Tony se había tardado mucho. La batería del móvil estaba por terminarse y levantó la mirada. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta a qué tienda había entrado. Se levantó y se acercó a ver un aparador cerca de donde se había sentado, pues no quería alejarse mucho en caso de que Tony volviera y no pudiera encontrarlo. Había un árbol de navidad decorado con figuras de acción. Sonrió. La suya y la de Tony estaban colocadas entre las ramas, junto a otras de aquellos superhéroes con los que alguna vez había luchado. Suspiró con un dejo de nostalgia.

Sintió un jalón entre la multitud que iba pasando y por un momento sintió que alguien jalaba su mochila. Volteó rápidamente, pero vio que era Tony quien la había sujetado.

—¿Nos vamos, Peter?

Éste asintió.

—Sí. Acabo de recordar que May iba a preparar una mini cena navideña. ¿Vienes, amor?

Tony lo abrazó aun en medio de esa multitud curiosa.

—Mejor mañana. Te llevo a casa, vámonos.

Subieron al auto mientras la música iba sonando a todo lo que daba. Tony iba cantando a todo pulmón "12 Days of Christmas". No era AC/DC. Esta vez era Twisted Sister.

Al detenerse afuera del edificio donde el Peter vivía, éste se despidió efusivamente de Tony.

—¿Mañana todavía tienes clases? —preguntó el cuarentón.

—No, hoy fue el último día.

—Bien. Vengo mañana por ti, ¿está bien?

Peter sonrió. Le dio un beso más y subió a su departamento. May estaba lista y la cena transcurrió en calma. Peter sentía que se estaba quedando dormido. Se despidió y fue a su habitación. Ya se había acostado cuando recordó que alguien había jalado su mochila. Por un momento temió que la hubieran abierto y se hubieran llevado la delgadísima tablet que Tony le había dado. Se levantó y la abrió para ver que todo estuviera en orden. Lo primero que vio fue un pequeño paquete envuelto.

Lo abrió y sonrió emocionado al ver una figura de acción de Iron-Man con una nota escrita a toda prisa.

"Ya que todavía no puedo quedarme a dormir contigo, por lo menos, espero que duermas bien con esta pequeña réplica mía. Te amo".


	2. Casita de Jengibre

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

—¿Me pasas otra lámina de masa? De las que acabamos de hornear.

—¿Cuál quieres? —preguntó Peter mientras se lamía el azúcar que tenía entre los dedos

—La que está a tu derecha. Con esa terminamos. Todavía nos falta hacer otra casita. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer hoy.

Peter arqueó una ceja.

—¿Es en serio?

Tony lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Qué tiene? Si ésta sale bien, te la vas a quedar y quiero verla en tu mesa, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. Era un gesto que había robado de su novio. La música seguía sonando con intensidad y aunque ya le había bajado el volumen en más de una ocasión, se había resignado al ver que Tony aplaudía y la música volvía a subir. "White Christmas" llenaba el ambiente. Hoy tocaba escuchar a Guns N'Roses.

—Aunque a May le encantó que le hayas regalado un equipo de sonido como el que tienes en tu casa, creo que los vecinos van a venir a quejarse —dijo Peter.

—Ya sé. Lo bueno es que yo no vivo aquí —dijo Tony tranquilamente mientras trataba de acomodar los dulces alrededor de la última capa de masa que había colocado.

Peter sonrió. Fue a la cocina por más masa de jengibre, trajo consigo todas las bolsas de dulces que habían comprado para la ocasión y regresó a buscar en el cajón una de las duyas que May usaba para decorar los pasteles. La tarja estaba llena de trastes sucios, el horno era un desastre y la mesa en la que Tony estaba decorando la casita de jengibre estaba hecha un caos.

—May me va a matar... su cocina está hecha un desastre.

Tony seguía con la vista fija colocando las almendras confitadas alrededor de la estructura de la casita. Lo hacía con suma precisión, como si estuviera armando uno de sus modelos más sofisticados.

—No realmente, le pedí permiso de hacer todo ese lío y dijo que sí. De hecho, la condición fue que antes de irme, dejara todo limpio y perfectamente acomodado. Hasta me pidió que me asegurara que tomaras un baño.

Peter protestó.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si me bañé antes de que llegaras!

Sin poder reaccionar, Tony lo tomó de la cintura y pasó su mano llena de mermelada en el rostro de Peter. Tomó un poco de harina y la dejó caer sobre los cabellos finos de Peter. Sin que éste pudiera reaccionar, Tony pasó la cuchara llena de chocolate derretido sobre los labios de Peter para inmediatamente besarlos. El joven no daba crédito. Después de haber tratado de no dejar caer a Peter sobre la incipiente figura que estaban armando, Tony lo acomodó sobre la mesa y comenzó a pasar sus manos llenas de dulce, harina y mermelada encima de la ropa del chico. Se colocó encima de él y siguió acariciándolo y mordiendo su cuello. Peter torpemente se sujetó a la espalda de Tony para no resbalarse de la mesa, mientras trataba de ver que la puerta no se abriera de sorpresa y May encontrara algo más que una inocente sesión de repostería casera.

Tony estaba visiblemente excitado, pero se contuvo. Le guiñó un ojo a Peter, quien no sabía qué decir. Aún estaba sobre la mesa llena de azúcar glas y dulces. Él también se había excitado demasiado.

—A eso se refería tu tía, finalmente este es un trabajo sucio. Pero sigamos, que esa Torre Stark de jengibre no se va a hornear sola.

Peter se bajó con cuidado de la mesa. Esta aturdido.

—Tony...

El cuarentón comenzó a chuparse los dedos.

—¿Qué pasó, amor?

Peter comenzó a lamerse los labios que aún tenían el sabor del chocolate y de los besos de Tony. Eran igual de dulces.

—¿Crees que podamos cuidar el horno en lo que, ya sabes, tomo un baño? No creo poder tallarme la espalda yo solo...

Tony miró el temporizador y ajustó el tiempo.

—Veré qué puedo hacer contigo en veinticinco minutos. Igual tenemos que hornear otra casita para tu tía y la que vamos a poner en nuestra mesa. Pero sí, vamos. No creo que la casita se nos queme, otra vez.


	3. Una caminata en la nieve

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Tony fue de visita en la noche a casa de los Parker y después de haber recibido una gran cantidad de elogios por lo extraño pero encantador de las casitas de jengibre del día anterior, le pidió permiso a May para salir a caminar con Peter. May se encargó de darles una larga lista de recomendaciones y después los despidió con un beso en la frente a cada uno.

Ambos salieron, tomados de la mano. Con ese abrigo negro que le quedaba enorme y la exótica gorra que Tony le había regalado, nadie podría reconocerlo. A Tony lo delataban sus eternas gafas negras de diseñador, pero poco le importaba. Se fueron caminando entre las calles, mirando a la gente que sonreía y se abrazaba, a los que se detenían frente a alguna fachada iluminada para tomarse alguna foto casual y a los niños que corrían y gritaban arrojándose bolas de nieve. La gente estaba corriendo y paseando sin ponerles atención. Todos llevaban grandes bolsas llenas de regalos y con las compras para las cenas de esos días.

Peter iba absorto en sus pensamientos y Tony se dio cuenta de lo callado que iba el joven. Pensó que tal vez se debía a la sesión de repostería del día anterior y los tres apresurados baños vespertinos que se habían dado juntos antes de que llegara May. Tal vez por eso el chico estaba exhausto.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial? —preguntó Tony.

Peter se acercó más al cuerpo de Tony. Éste lo soltó de la mano y lo abrazó.

—No.

—¿Vamos a tomar un café?

—No.

—¿De compras al centro comercial?

—No.

—¿Un paseo en helicóptero por encima de la ciudad?

—No.

—¿Quieres ir a cierta concesionaria y elegir tu primer auto? Yo hablo con May para que te deje usarlo.

—No.

—¿Tienes hambre? Vamos a cenar a donde tú quieras.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Tony hizo un gesto de desconcierto ante las respuestas del joven. Nunca lo había escuchado decir que no tantas veces. Se preocupó. Trató de repasar tan rápido como su mente se lo permitió, alguna falta que hubiera cometido o algo que hubiera dicho y que pudiera ser la causa de la molestia y seriedad de Peter. Había algunas cosas que temía preguntar y no quería hacerlo, no deseaba pasar otra navidad solo. Sintió que el alma lo abandonaba cuando Peter se detuvo. Sin dudarlo Tony se paró frente a él y espero a que el joven hablara. La voz de Peter sonaba tranquila.

—Porque no quiero que nada me haga olvidar la tarde que pasamos ayer. Fue un día increíble como para dejar que el ruido de los demás o algunas otras cosas me distraigan. Todo lo que quiero, es estar contigo, así, caminando en silencio. Sólo quiero disfrutar eso que la gente llama “las cosas simples de la vida”. Esto es lo único que yo quiero. Estoy más que feliz y eso me basta. Esto es lo que quiero, Tony.

Tony se acercó y besó tiernamente a Peter.

—Sigamos caminando, entonces.

Peter sonrió. Apenas comenzaba a nevar ligeramente, era raro ver caer la nieve en esos días.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó el chico — Ahora que mencionas lo del auto…

Tony soltó una carcajada.

—¿En serio quieres ir?

La voz de Peter seguía sonando tranquila.

—Tal vez después. Me gustaría saber qué música vas a poner cuando yo maneje.


	4. Cup of eggnog

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Se sentía terriblemente mareado. Tenía mucho tiempo que no bebía algo tan dulce y menos con esa consistencia. Habría querido abrir una botella de las que tenía en su cava, tal vez algo seco pero burbujeante como el champán que siempre tenía reservado para ocasiones especiales. Por lo menos un poco de merlot o de cabernet Sauvignon. En el peor de los casos, una cerveza amarga o algo que llevara vodka. Algo que hiciera que valiera la pena y que justificara el sentirse mareado. Pensó en todos los cocteles que se había tomado en su vida, pero por el estado en el que se encontraba sólo recordaba algunos. Comenzó a mencionarlos en voz alta, arrastrando las palabras.

—Margaritas, Martini, whisky en las rocas, Bloody Mary, Piñas Coladas, Tequila Sunrise, Sangría, Manhattan —no pudo evitar ahogar una risa cuando recordó este—, Mojitos, Cosmopolitan, Brandy Alexander, Zombie…

La lista era larga. Por un momento se sintió avergonzado de saber que su pasado etílico era interminable, así como su colección de autos y relojes. Sintió que iba a caerse y se sujetó con fuerza al enorme sillón de piel negra en el que estaba sentado. Levantó la mirada antes de ponerse de pie, pero sintió que las piernas se le doblaban. Comenzó a carcajearse solo. Aplaudió y la música comenzó a sonar estridentemente. Era de Queen, era “Another one bites the dust”.

—¡Feliz Navidad!

Miro su reloj. Aún tenía tiempo.

Frunció los labios como si quiera decir algo, pero se contuvo. Ni siquiera sabía qué iba a decir. Entrecerró los ojos para poder enfocar bien y buscó con la mirada su cigarrera, pero recordó que la había dejado en su saco. Comenzó a caminar torpemente hacia su habitación mientras seguía con su letanía etílica.

—Gin-Tonic, Tom Collins, San Francisco, Panama, Jack Rose, Chicago Cocktail, Curaçao Punch, Four Square, Derby, Bronx, Casino, Breakfast Martini, Gibson, Greyhound, Hanky-Panky…

Tony empezó a carcajearse mientras se sostenía el estómago. Nunca se había reído de esa forma y menos por lo que el nombre de ese coctel evocaba en momentos así. Fue a cambiar la canción que aun no terminaba y comenzó a bailar conforme las notas de esa otra melodía sonaban. La voz de Tommy James pronto lo hizo ladear la cabeza rítmicamente. Subió el volumen lo más que pudo y siguió bailando mientras iba a servirse otro vaso de esa bebida viscosa y amarilla. Le puso algo de la canela en polvo que había en una bolsita junto a la botella y dio un sorbo, teniendo cuidado de no ensuciarse la camisa que acababa de ponerse. Una pequeña gota ensució los Vans negros que traía puestos.

—¿Ya dije John Collins? ¿Es primo de Tom Collins? ¿O es su hermano?

Se llevó la mano al a boca, como si hubiera dicho una obscenidad. Siguió bailando solo, girando y meneando las caderas.

—Paradise, Shirley Temple Black, Cuba Libre, Flaming Volcano, Sake Bomb, Matador, Paloma, Juan Collins… Seguramente es el primo mexicano de los otros dos. Dios, Tony Stark, eres un borracho sinvergüenza.

Dejó de bailar cuando siguió otra canción que no le gustaba y rompía con el mood que acababa de empezar. Fue a poner “Let´s twist again” porque “Happy together” lo iba a hacer llorar. Sabía que si no empezaba a discutir cuando bebía, lo más seguro era que se pusiera a llorar o que quizá tendría que estar fanfarroneando sobre quién era y lo que hacía, pero al menos al hacer eso se sentía feliz. Se decidió por lo último. Parpadeó a propósito dos veces cuando sintió que sus reflejos estaban fallando y amenazaban con hacerle perder el poco equilibrio que aún tenía. Se detuvo cuando vio que tenía una cajetilla de cigarros en una repisa antes de entrar a su habitación y regresó a la sala mientras encendía un cigarro.

—Agent Orange, Bull Shot, Kamikaze, Lemon Drop, Moscow Mule, Black Russian, White Russian, Red Russian… ¿Ese le gustaría a Nat? —se preguntó un momento mientras veía que la ceniza caía al suelo—. Screwdriver, Salty Dog, Sea Breeze, Incredible Hulk… No, ese no es tan increíble, ¿verdad Dr. Banner? Lo único que usted tiene es que siempre está enojado y eso no es tan increíble —se dijo a sí mismo, mientras iba a poner otra canción—. Sex on the Beach… ¡Necesito unas vacaciones urgentes en la playa con cierto joven de cabello castaño! ¡Y estoy hablando en serio! —gritó.

Tony regresó a la barra donde había dejado su bebida y se sirvió más. La vació de un trago y se sirvió más. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba sobre tiempo. Volteó sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que el volumen de la música bajaba considerablemente.

—¡Angel face, ese es otro coctel que podemos preparar hoy! ¡Cada vez que lo pida, siempre estaré pensando en ti, amor! —gritó cuando vio que Peter salía con el cabello húmedo y con el traje que le había regalado para esa ocasión.

El chico lo miró haciendo arqueando una ceja.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Mejor que nunca!

Peter se acercó a verlo.

—¿Qué demonios has estado tomando, Tony? —dijo Peter mientras se daba vuelta para ver las posibles botellas vacías que pudieron haber puesto a Tony en ese estado, pero no encontró nada anormal. Sólo la botella con rompope que había preparado esa tarde en casa de su novio.

—Nada, bebé. Sólo lo que preparaste hoy.

Peter abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Tony se apresuró torpemente a tomarlo de la cintura y empezó a hacerlo bailar lentamente. “Put your head on my shoulder” era la canción que le dijo sería su primer baile como esposos cuando llegara la fecha.

Peter no se separó. El aliento alcohólico de Tony no le molestaba.

—Te dije que aun no estaba listo y que todavía le faltaban algunos ingredientes. Ni siquiera lo había rebajado. Se me pasó la mano con el ron y lo iba a atenuar en cuanto llegáramos con May. ¡Eso es más ron que otra cosa! ¡Dios, Tony! ¿Qué no me escuchaste?

Tony sonrió.

—¿Sabes conducir? Un borracho al volante en compañía de un menor no es algo que le guste a la policía.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—Mejor pido un taxi. Un todavía menor sin licencia para conducir en compañía de un hombre multimillonario y ebrio podría sonarles a secuestro.

Los dos sonrieron.

—Te amo, Peter.

—Y yo a ti, Tony Stark-Collins —dijo burlándose del cuarentón.


	5. Hot chocolate cup

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Tony se sintió incómodo en ese momento. No era porque la gente se acercara a verlo, a pedirle fotos o inclusive, a hacerle preguntas referentes a su pasado como superhéroe. Inclusive, se dio cuenta que algunas de las invitadas se le estaban insinuando a pesar de que ya era del dominio público que se iba a casar por segunda vez y de forma definitiva con alguien.

Inicialmente, se había rehusado a ir a esa fiesta pero ante la insistencia de una de las anfitrionas, tuvo que ir, aclarando que sería por unos momentos porque ya tenía un compromiso previo, aunque la verdad era que no tenía nada que hacer esa noche. Eso lo hizo considerar el seguir apoyando ciertas causas que distaban del propósito inicial: no era una cena de beneficencia, era más bien una pasarela en la que la vanidad salía de sus lujosos hogares en los que estaba instalada, a presumir lo que tenía fingiendo actuar de buena voluntad.

Ahí estaba él, rodeado de gente frívola y ataviada con sus mejores galas. Ahí estaba él, rodeado de tanta gente pero sintiéndose solo, como un adorno más, como una vacía reminiscencia de esplendores pasados. Ahí estaba él mirando con otros ojos a toda esa gente con la que antes se había relacionado. Suspiró. Aunque hubiera querido llevar a Peter para hacerse la noche más llevadera, era imposible. A diferencia de él, el chico tenía que ayudar a May con una actividad de beneficencia en el barrio en el que vivían y estaría ocupado hasta tarde. Igual habría sido imposible, porque muy alevosamente la invitación iba dirigida para Tony Stark solo, sin acompañantes. Nadie más que él. Los prejuicios aun anidaban en muchas cabezas en ese limitado círculo social en el que aún se desenvolvía y jugaba en su contra el hecho de que Peter todavía no fuera mayor de edad. Aunque en la escuela de Peter ya todos sabían que él era su novio, aunque mucha gente ya sabía que ambos estaban comprometidos, todavía existía mucha gente que prefería no llamar a las cosas por su nombre y hablaba eufemísticamente de esa situación, de ese cambio, como se referían cada vez que tocaban el tema en el que Tony había dicho que estaba enamorado de otro hombre. Tony no quería más problemas. No esa noche en la que la nostalgia y la soledad lo estaban abrazando con toda su fuerza y Peter no estaba a su lado.

A veces le molestaba sobremanera el hecho de que no pudiera estar todo el tiempo con Peter. A veces sufría pensando que tal vez era él quien más necesitaba al otro y eso le dolía, pues aunque estaba seguro del amor de Peter, no soportaba la idea de que por las mismas ocupaciones de ambos, tuvieran que estar separados. Por mínimo que fuera, lo necesitaba. Quería estar con él, saber que en cuanto él regresara a su casa, lo vería ahí o que inclusive él, podría estar en ese pequeño departamento en Queens al lado de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Sus prioridades habían cambiado enormemente.

Tragó saliva cuando una de las invitadas lo invitó a bailar. No quería desairarla frente a todas esas miradas escudriñadoras que querían comprobar si Tony aun era capaz de estar con una mujer, aunque fuera públicamente. La tomó de la cintura, guardando su distancia y evitando al máximo el contacto visual. Ni siquiera respondía con algo que no fuera un monosílabo, o si era necesario, usaba frases cortas. Se dio cuenta de la molestia de aquella otra invitada que al instante de dejar de bailar, comenzó a acaparar las miradas mientras a su vez, lo miraba de forma acusatoria, como si él no hubiera satisfecho el morbo de los ahí presentes.

Tony tomó una última copa y salió sin despedirse. No tenía que quedarse en un lugar donde su presencia lejos de ayudar estaba causando polémica y atrayendo atención innecesaria. Un brazo delgado se posó en el suyo.

—¿Ya te vas querido? ¡Pero si esto todavía no ha empezado! Hay muchas chicas lindas que se mueren por bailar contigo.

Tony se separó suavemente de aquella mujer que lo había abordado. No quería ser descortés, pero tampoco quería fingir una amabilidad que no sentía.

—Tengo que irme. Tengo planes con mi novio.

—¿Tu novio? ¿Entonces es cierto lo que dice la gente? Creí que era una broma de mal gusto. ¿Es verdad? —preguntó con cierto recelo aquella mujer.

—Es tan cierto como que nos vamos a casar el próximo año y tan cierto como que no voy a invitar a ninguno de los aquí presentes. Que pase una buena noche.

Salió apresuradamente de ese lugar, esperó al valet parking, recogió sus llaves y aceleró el auto. No sabía a dónde ir. No quería llegar a esa casa tan grande y sola, no quería estar pensando toda la noche en esa incomodidad que le había causado el regresar a convivir un momento con toda esa gente que en algún momento fue parte de su pasado. Dio varias vueltas por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. La música esta vez no lo estaba ayudando. Todo lo que quería era estar con Peter. Se detuvo ante la luz roja del semáforo y le marcó. Peter no contestó. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero siguió insistiendo. Tras muchos intentos y después de haberse orillado, pudo escuchar la voz adormilada de Peter.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo va tu fiesta, Tony?

Tony tomó aire. No quería que su voz lo delatara.

—Muy aburrida. Discúlpame por haberte despertado. No vi la hora que es. Te marco mañana.

—¿Y si mejor vienes ahorita? May se quedó en la fiesta que organizaron los vecinos y yo me vine a la casa, porque no tenía con quién estar.

Tony sonrió. Limpió una lágrima que escurría silenciosa por su mejilla.

—¿De verdad? ¿No crees que se enoje?

—¿Por qué? Eres mi novio y sabe que entras a la casa a hurtadillas, así que no creo que le moleste verte un rato y hay que aprovechar que anda muy complaciente por las fiestas navideñas. Podemos ver una película y te puedes quedar a dormir en el sillón, o por lo menos, fingir que apenas vas llegando… Ven, Tony. Quiero verte.

Peter colgó. Tony volvió a encender el auto y llegó a la casa de Peter. Subió rápidamente y tocó la puerta. Aunque Peter ya le había dado una llave, le gustaba esperar para ver su rostro cada vez que el joven abría la puerta. Tocó tres veces y vio que Peter estaba en pijama. Estaba usando el pantalón rosa de Hello Kitty que le había dado una vez. Tony sonrió. Peter le dio un beso.

—¿Quién te dio ese pantalón tan horrendo? Deberías demandarlo por su pésimo gusto.

Peter comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina mientras Tony entraba y se quitaba el costoso saco que había usado esa noche.

—No lo sé, tal vez fue alguien que gusta de beber cosas refinadas y tiene un pésimo gusto para las canciones de amor y que va a cenas carísimas donde sirven cosas que a nadie le gusta comer ni beber cosas de verdad.

Tony se dejó caer en el sillón. Peter se acercó con dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

—La verdad no podía dormir —siguió Peter— y me levanté a preparar un poco de chocolate. Cuando me marcaste, me puse muy feliz. Te extrañé mucho hoy.

Tony tomó con delicadeza la taza que Peter le ofreció. Bebió con cuidado para no quemarse. Un ligero rastro de espuma quedó en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó Tony sin darse cuenta de ese detalle.

—Mucho.

Peter se acercó con cuidado y lo besó, lamiendo delicadamente el rastro de la espuma. Tony se sobresaltó ante ese inesperado movimiento.

—Te invitaría a mi habitación a ver mi colección de Legos, pero ya la has visto muchas veces.

Tony sonrió.

—La verdad es que nunca le he puesto atención. Nunca me dejas hacerlo.

Peter se mordió el labio.

—Tengo frío.

Tony dejó la taza en la mesita que estaba frente a ellos. Se acercó a Peter y lo abrazó. Suspiró cuando sintió que el joven se acurrucaba en su pecho.

—¿Así está mejor?

La voz de Peter sonó juguetona.

—No. Acompáñame a mi cuarto. Vamos a taparnos con las frazadas.

Tony sonrió.

—¿Y si llega May?

Peter levantó la mirada. Había un brillo ligeramente voluptuoso en sus ojos cafés. Se acomodó y susurró algo que hizo sonrojar sobremanera a Tony.

—¡¿Estás seguro?! —preguntó el cuarentón.

Peter lucía tranquilo, pero no dijo nada más. Tony no lo dudó. Se levantó y cargó al joven. Toda esa tristeza y pesadez de la noche que había tenido, quedaron disipadas en cuanto escuchó ese tono juguetón en la voz de Peter.

—¿De dónde se apaga la luz de tu cuarto? —preguntó Tony.

Peter sonrió.

—Lo interesante es que haya luz para que veas, ¿o no? No he dejado de pensar en eso desde que estábamos haciendo la casita de jengibre. Digo, esa vez fue con chocolate pero ahora… ¿Recuerdas la campaña Got Milk?

Tony lo besó apasionadamente. Había advertido un ligero sabor a whisky en su taza de chocolate cuando bebió de ella, pero ahora estaba seguro de eso.


	6. Ice Skating Night

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

—¿Los trajiste?

—Sí. Pero la verdad no creo poder, ya sabes…

Hacía demasiado frío ahí. Peter sintió que se estaba congelando pero a Tony eso parecía no importarle.

—Hay algo que no me queda claro del todo. Si tu flexibilidad es impresionante, si antes podías ir por ahí dando vueltas y haciendo giros que harían palidecer a la mejor gimnasta, ¿por qué no lo intentas? Digo, lo que puedas hacer. Yo voy a estar cerca.

Peter bajó la mirada. Frunció los labios.

—Pero entonces necesito que me ayudes. No creo poder hacerlo yo solo.

Tony asintió mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse. Peter miró la gran bolsa negra y pesada que acababa de dejar en el suelo. Quería haber pretextado cualquier cosa con tal de no ir o de proponerle a Tony que hicieran otra actividad, pero no supo qué decir. Era eso o eso y esa noche se sentía cansado. Habían estado toda la tarde juntos y no habían dormido la noche anterior. Peter se resignó.

—Por lo menos dime que no trajiste un ridículo…

Peter no terminó la oración porque vio a Tony mientras se quitaba la enorme chamarra que lo protegía. El traje que llevaba era lo más ajustado y colorido que recordar. Incluso combinaban con las largas agujetas de los patines.

—¿Qué? No pensarás que voy a patinar usando jeans ajustados o mi mejor Dolce & Gabbana. El patinaje en hielo es todo un arte y no me iba tan mal cuando lo practicaba. Anda, vete a cambiar.


	7. Sleeding Ride

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Peter negó con la cabeza.

Había tenido suficiente la noche anterior luchando contra dos cosas: la primera había sido la molestia en su pierna a causa del frío y la segunda, había sido convencer a Tony de que no patinara usando ese ridículo traje. Al final había tenido que ceder y si bien hubiera querido intentarlo, se conformó con ver a su prometido portándose como un niño.

Pero esa mañana había sido peor. Cuando despertó, Tony ya estaba preparándoles el desayuno a él y a May, quien ya le permitía quedarse en la casa.

“Eres mi futuro sobrino, así que me supongo que no puedo negarte eso y por favor, no hagas eso. A Peter le queda porque aún es joven pero tú, poniendo los mismos ojos, en serio que sólo me provocas carcajadas y ganas de golpearte al mismo tiempo”.

Peter había estado en calma toda la mañana hasta ese momento. El desayuno había trascurrido con normalidad hasta que escuchó que el plan también la incluía a ella. No le molestaba tener que pasar tiempo con las dos personas que más amaba, porque llevaba años queriendo sentir el calor de una familia completa. Era la idea la que le parecía ridícula y algo peligrosa.

“No, no, no. Absolutamente no”.

Los dos lo miraron con extrañeza.

“¡Pero si es lo que se acostumbra a hacer en estos días! ¡No seas aguafiestas, Peter!” se quejó May.

“¡Pero a ti te da miedo hasta subirte a una bicicleta, May!”

Tony dio un sorbo a aquella enorme taza.

“La seguridad no es problema. Además, el tiempo es perfecto y…”

Peter miró fijamente a Tony.

“Si quieren, háganlo ustedes dos. Yo me quedo”.

May se empezó a reír y se levantó de la mesa. Tony se acercó y besó tiernamente a Peter.

“Anda, acompáñanos”.

Peter se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

“No, absolutamente no.

“Por favor, amor”.

“No”.

May regresó con un abrigo puesto, guantes y gorro.

“Tony, si no quiere ir, déjalo. Sirve que alguien se queda a preparar la cena mientras tú y yo regresamos”.

Tony se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente a Peter.

“Ya volvemos. May, ¿te importaría si primero pasamos por algo a la casa?”

La italiana sonrió.

“Vamos. Peter, ya sabes cómo cocinar y por favor, te encargo que limpies todo el desastre. El día de las casitas de jengibre fue un caos y mira que la que terminó limpiando fui yo. Sigo sin explicarme por qué había mermelada y chocolate en el piso y en toda la mesa”.

Peter abrió la boca indignado.

“¡Pero Tony fue el que dijo que él lo iba a hacer y se fue y…!”

El millonario se apresuró a abrir la puerta y salió a toda prisa. May miró con aire divertido a su sobrino.

“Como haya sido, ya volvemos. Te quiero mucho”.

Peter se había quedado con los brazos cruzados en la mesa y haciendo puchero como cuando era un niño, no muchos años atrás. Antes odiaba que fuera May la que le gastara bromas pero ahora que Tony también se había unido a ese bullying, era mil veces peor.

Y ahora, algunas cuantas horas después de ese raro desayuno decembrino, Peter estaba ahí, usando un gorro verde y con los brazos cruzados. Las estridentes notas de “Jingle Hell´s Bells” habían atraído la mirada de todos los transeúntes. Peter trató de esconderse cubriéndose con la bufanda. Había perdido la cantidad de fotos que la gente les había tomado mientras iban los tres montados en ese exótico trineo navideño paseando y saludando a la gente. Tony era el que iba saludando a los que se detenían a mirarlos y May iba haciéndole segunda. Ni hablar de los asistentes que Tony había pagado y obligado a disfrazarse de duendes y que iban aventando dulces y pequeños regalos a la gente que se detenía a verlos con sumo asombro.

El millonario traía puestas las gafas oscuras que eran su sello distintivo y aquel disfraz de Santa Claus sólo le daba un aire soberbio pero no menos extraño. A Peter la parecía ridículo que May pudiera seguirle el paso en cada una de sus disparatadas ideas navideñas. El chico ni siquiera había tenido valor para agitar la mano y saludarlos. Tony se fue a sentar a su lado mientras el trafico se detenía para darles paso. Peter lo jaló y le quitó las gafas para mirarlo fijamente.

—¿En serio era necesario esto? ¡Creí que cuando dijiste que el paseo iba a ser en trineo…!

Tony suspiró.

—¿Pues qué te digo? Igual estaríamos camino a Alaska o a Aspen, pero May dijo que tenía cosas que hacer hoy y pues fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Igual puede que nos inviten a desfilar y…

Peter se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Anthony! ¡No me voy a exponer a hacer el ridículo y…!

Tony se acercó y lo besó. Ya estaba oscureciendo. Las luces multicolores en la calle solo terminaban de darle un aire peculiar a esa postal navideña.

—Quería renos de verdad pero los caballos lucen más. Además, ella se tuvo que poner el disfraz de la señora Claus, pero todos sabemos quién es el futuro esposo de Santa Claus Stark.

Peter suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—Eres increíble, Tony.

—Ya lo sé —dijo el cuarentón poniéndose las gafas y levantándose para regresar a saludar a los curiosos que los miraban sorprendidos.


	8. Holiday Sweater

“¿Sabes? Ese era el favorito de Ben. Peter lo recuerda por las fotos y porque en esa navidad fue cuando él, Ben, se disfrazó por primera vez de Santa solo para emocionar a Peter. Él aún era muy pequeño y extrañaba mucho a sus padres, pero en serio que Ben se encargó de que Peter no lo resintiera tanto. Ben era muy cariñoso con él, le enseñó casi todo lo que sabe y siempre lo alentó a que siguiera adelante, a que no se detuviera.

“La noche que lo encontró bajo el árbol poniendo los regalos para nosotros, se sentó a ayudarle a envolverlos y le dijo que a mí me encantaría el collar de cuentas de plástico que me compró juntando sus ahorros. Peter tendría unos ocho años y ahorraba cualquier moneda que cayera en sus manos o a veces ´trabajaba´ para mí haciendo el quehacer o cargándoles las bolsas a los vecinos. A Ben le dijo que esperaba que le gustara aquel libro que había comprado para él, porque siempre lo veía leyendo. Cuando nos despertamos para abrir los regalos, Ben fingió olvidar cuál era su regalo y en serio que parecía sorprendido cuando empezamos a abrir los obsequios. Esa fue una de las navidades más bonitas que tuvimos. Cada año, Peter era el primero en empezar a buscar las decoraciones a mediados de noviembre y aunque más de una vez traté de decirle que había que esperar unos días, Ben se ponía de su lado y terminábamos decorando antes de que se acabara el mes. Era lindo ver la emoción en su rostro y pedir ser el que encendiera las luces del árbol. Cuando ya era un poco mayor, hasta aprendió a cocinar para preparar las cenas del mes. Ben y yo le enseñamos a hacerlo.

“Cada año, Peter insistía en que nos tomáramos una foto usando suéteres navideños y hasta que pasó lo de Ben, él y yo nos tomábamos una foto pero Peter nunca quiso usar el suéter de Ben porque le traía recuerdos tristes. Una vez lo vi queriéndoselo poner pero lo guardó como si sintiera que estuviera haciendo algo malo. No le dije nada y él tampoco lo volvió a mencionar. La decoración ya no la poníamos en las fechas de noviembre. A veces yo tenía que empezar a sacar los adornos para animarlo un poco, y me daba cuenta de que a él le dolía demasiado y creo que lo hacía más por obligación que por gusto. Todo eso terminó cuando… Lo siento, no quiero hacerte sentir mal. Es sólo que me acordé que esa navidad y las que siguieron ya no fueron iguales, menos cuando Peter tuvo aquel accidente…”

Tony llegó a su casa con un nudo en la garganta. Después de haber terminado el paseo y haber pasado a cenar a aquel pequeño departamento en Queens, aprovechó que Peter se quedó dormido en el sillón y después de haberlo arropado, se quedó hablando con May, aquella mujer que hasta hacía unos meses tenía razones de sobra para querer matarlo.

“Pero ¿sabes algo? Me da gusto ver que nuestra familia otra vez está completa y creo que a Peter le haría muy feliz verte con él o por lo menos, creo que le dará otro sentido a las fiestas. Creo que Ben también estaría de acuerdo y sé que en dónde esté, está feliz de saber que Peter es feliz contigo, que tiene a alguien con quien volver a sonreír en las fiestas. Oficialmente, mañana nos tomamos la foto familiar y me gustaría que te lo pusieras. Lo del trineo fue muy divertido. Jamás pensé que ser la tía política de Tony Stark tuviera sus ventajas y menos, que me hiciera sentir feliz otra vez en estas fechas. Gracias por el paseo, Tony. Te esperamos mañana, llega a la hora que quieras”.

—Gracias a ti, May, por hacerme parte de tu familia —dijo en voz alta mientras se sentaba a contemplar la caja que la mujer le había entregado aprovechando que su sobrino estaba durmiendo.

La velada había sido muy agradable y al final había adquirido ese tono emotivo, cuando ella le entregó el suéter navideño de su difunto esposo. Tony miró la prenda entre sus manos y la sujetó con fuerza. No sabía si tendría el valor para ponérsela y si lo hacía, tampoco esperaba llenar una ausencia tan grande como la que había dejado la partida del tío de Peter.

Lo que sí sabía era que ahora tenía una de las posesiones más preciadas de la familia Parker, que tenía un lugar en dónde pasar las fiestas y que después de tantos años, él también volvía a tener una familia.


	9. Silent night

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

Las botellas de champán vacías sobre la mesa y prácticamente en todo el lugar daban cuenta de lo bien que había salido esa velada y que era una temporada memorable, tal vez la única en su vida después de muchos años. Primero, la expresión de Peter al ver a Tony con el suéter en las manos era indescriptible. Tony había sentido una magia especial en ese abrazo y aun temblando por lo que esa prenda evocaba, se lo puso para aquella primera fotografía navideña en familia. Con su nueva familia.

Aquella cena, las risas, las selfies... Todo había salido de maravillas, incluso hasta May le dijo a Peter que podía irse a pasar la noche con Tony y a éste le pidió que cuidara bien al joven. Ambos se fueron sonriendo como solo los enamorados saben hacerlo: con toda la esperanza de que las cosas seguirán siendo favorables y creyendo que todo el mundo estaba en la misma sintonía que ellos dos.

Después, mientras iban camino a la casa de Tony, Peter le pidió al millonario que se fueran caminando porque deseaba ver a la gente, porque le gustaba sentir aquella magia en el ambiente y Tony no pudo negarse. La gente iba sumida en sus pensamientos, los rostros de los transeúntes mostraban que muchos lucían felices, algunas cuantos apesadumbrados y otros más, con la nostalgia cuajada en la mirada. Tony abrazó a Peter y le dio un beso en la frente. Peter sonrió y se acercó más al cuarentón. Iban en silencio, mirando con maravilla las luces y las decoraciones en casi todos los edificios. El frío de la noche apenas se dejaba sentir pero la calidez del momento, de ese silencio era más que perfecta.

Estaban a punto de llegar, cuando Peter se detuvo al escuchar aquellas voces en coro. Tony sonrió y dejó que el chico lo guiara hacia aquel grupo de personas que departían muy alegremente en la calle. Era un grupo de personas de todas las edades que sostenían en sus manos algunas hojas con las canciones que estaban interpretando. Tony suspiró cuando Peter se acercó de más y empezó a cantar. No había un motivo en particular más que el de disfrutar esa inesperada reunión con desconocidos y era una escena perfecta, en la que sólo se requería contemplar aquel momento.

Tony no dejaba de ver a Peter, quien había unido su voz a la de aquellos desconocidos, cuyo propósito en común era pasar un buen rato. El millonario se dejó llevar y aun cuando pudo darse cuenta de que algunos lo miraban con curiosidad, simplemente siguió disfrutando de esa inesperada compañía hasta que poco a poco, algunos comenzaron a dispersarse. Cuando vio la hora, ya era casi media noche y la temperatura estaba descendiendo. Peter se colgó del brazo de Tony y en silencio, llegaron a la torre del millonario.

Aquel encendió la calefacción y Peter empezó a calentarse las manos con su aliento. Tony fue por unas frazadas y las colocó en el sillón.

— ¿Quieres que te preste ropa o no quieres traer nada puesto? —preguntó Tony mientras acomodaba las frazadas.

Peter sonrió mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

— ¿Y si mejor vemos una película?

Tony suspiró.

— ¿De qué clasificación? —dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Peter se quitó el abrigo.

—Algo de la temporada. Tenemos el resto del año para ver cosas para adultos.

Tony sonrió. Peter había adivinado sus intenciones.

—Siendo así, no me opongo. Pero ¿en serio estás seguro de que vamos a ver una película?

Peter sonrió y esperó a que Tony se acostara en el sillón, para después, poder acurrucarse al lado de él. Mientras Tony suspiraba buscando una película, Peter se fue pegando cada vez a su cuerpo.

Tony sonrió y comenzó a besar con lentitud al chico, cuya nariz aún estaba algo fría y sus mejillas también. El chico correspondió aquellos besos y empezó a pegarse cada vez más a Tony. Los coros de aquellos villancicos de la película elegida, pronto quedaron opacados por aquellos besos tan efusivos y que empezaron a subir poco a poco de tono. Peter gimió cuando Tony empezó a besar su cuello y a abrazarlo con más fuerza. Tony se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba respirando agitadamente y se detuvo para verlo mejor. Adoraba aquella expresión que Peter tenía, con los ojos entrecerrados y él imaginaba por qué era. Incluso, suspiró cuando escuchó la voz entrecortada y susurrante del joven.

— ¿Sabes qué, Tony? Mejor quita la película y pon música o haz lo que quieras. Igual no le voy a poner atención a nada de eso. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Tony se mordió el labio y dirigió sus manos hacia el zíper del pantalón del chico cuando éste lo detuvo y lo miró con aire divertido.

— ¿Qué haces, amor? —le preguntó Peter.

Tony arqueó una ceja.

—Justo eso, quiero hacerte el amor o eso fue lo que entendí que quieres... Creo que por eso no quieres ruido, ¿verdad? Porque sabes que amo los conciertos privados que me das y mira que sí tengo muchas ganas de escuchar un concierto navideño tuyo y...

Peter se empezó a reír mientras jugaba con el cabello de Tony quien estaba encima de él.

— ¡No seas tonto! Yo me refería a que me voy a dormir, por eso no le voy a poner atención ni a la película ni a la música ni a nada.

Tony frunció el ceño.

— ¿Es en serio, Peter?

El chico asintió mientras bostezaba y se acomodaba para dormir.

—Estoy muy cansado. Anda, tápame, hace frío. Tal vez mañana. Dulces sueños, Tony.

Tony se quedó con un palmo de narices cuando vio que el chico se daba la vuelta y cerraba los ojos. Casi de inmediato, aquellos leves ronquidos le indicaron que en serio, Peter no tenía otros planes más que pasar una noche tranquila, sin alteraciones. Tony suspiró y se apresuró a cubrir a Peter. Apagó la televisión y se acomodó abrazando a Peter, sintiendo que por primera vez en su vida, había sido timado por aquel joven de aspecto dulce y hermoso, más bello que un ángel.


	10. Christmas card

Peter se había ido todo un fin de semana de la ciudad y Tony lo extrañaba. Aunque era una visita relámpago para visitar a unos viejos amigos de May, el millonario había hecho hasta lo imposible por pedirle a su futura tía política que dejara quedar a Peter, pero aquella amable mujer con una sola mirada le dijo que eso era imposible.

Peter solo había suspirado resignado mientras Tony se despedía de ellos en la terminal de autobuses. May ni siquiera había querido que su sobrino político pusiera a su servicio todos sus recursos ni que les mandara a su nuevo chofer ni que usaran el jet. Incluso ella había rechazado la idea de él, en la que le proponía invitar a la gente a la que iban a ver. Podía alojarlos en el mejor hotel de la ciudad y hasta podía darles un paseo inolvidable. Lo que fuera, con tal de que no se llevara a Peter.

“Son gente muy sencilla, Tony. Mejor deja todo ese despliegue para otra ocasión y si Peter tiene que ir conmigo, es porque tú lo vas a tener el resto de tu vida contigo día y noche. A mí me quedan algunos meses a su lado y quiero aprovechar ese tiempo”.

Tony suspiró. Sabía que en eso la mujer tenía toda la razón y aun cuando sintió que iba a extrañar a Peter como nunca en su vida, le consolaba la idea de que el chico le estuviera mandando fotos y mensajes constantemente.

Se sentía extraño al caminar solo en mucho tiempo por aquella ciudad llena de adornos navideños, viendo a la gente pasar con las bolsas y los regalos que iban a poner debajo del árbol, o los que iban a dar simplemente por placer. Tony había luchado contra el impulso de hacerle un regalo caro a Peter, de esos que el chico siempre se negaba en recibir. Había recorrido todo el centro comercial y cada boutique en busca de algo que le llamara la atención y, que aunque fuera discreto que se tratara de algo digno del chico. Pero no encontró nada que le gustara. Iba de salida cuando se detuvo frente a una tienda de… lencería.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Tony había tenido el tacto de la seda y el encaje entre sus manos, pero desistió. No se sentía con el valor de entrar y hacerle un regalo así de atrevido a su prometido, con quién jamás había tocado ese tema. Peter era algo conservador en ese sentido y Tony pensó que primero debería consultarlo con él antes de querer regalarle algo así.

Resignado, fue de regreso a su casa, dispuesto a pasar la noche solo. Apenas llegó al recibidor, uno de los vigilantes le dijo que había llegado un sobre para él. Extrañado, lo tomó, aunque le pareció raro que hubiera quién aún enviara cartas en esa época. Tony se dio cuenta de que o reconocía el remitente y por un momento pensó que se trataba de una carta anónima, como las que a veces recibía de algunos admiradores o bromistas. Se preparó un whisky y dejó aquel sobre encima de una mesa. Se quedó dormido en el sillón, mientras soñaba con Peter, con volverlo a tener en sus brazos y aunque era sólo un fin de semana y apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que se habían despedido, para Tony se sentía como si llevara demasiado tiempo sin verlo.

Al día siguiente, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, Tony decidió ir a su oficina. Eran vacaciones para el resto de los empleados pero se le ocurrió que podía ir a distraerse revisando algunas cosas o quizá, si la inspiración golpeaba, podría ponerse a desarrollar alguna idea fuera del laboratorio. Cuando llegó, los vigilantes le entregaron otro sobre parecido al que había dejado en su casa. Nuevamente, le pareció extraño no reconocer el nombre en aquel papel ni la procedencia de los timbres postales. Lo tomó y mientras entraba por aquellos largos y solitarios pasillos, revisó su celular.

No había ni una sola llamada ni mensaje de Peter. Le pareció raro que el joven no le hubiera mandado nada aun cuando habían acordado hacerlo. Tony recordó la insistencia de May de querer pasar tiempo con su sobrino y Tony tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de marcarle. No quería parecer demandante ni interrumpirlo. Se repitió a sí mismo que sólo debía resistir unas cuantas horas más para ir a recogerlo a la terminal. Miró el sobre y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Pasó toda la tarde hasta la noche revisando algunos bocetos viejos y releyendo algunos documentos. Sabía que podía hacerlo tranquilamente en su hogar, pero al menos no se sentía tan solo estando entro de esa enorme oficina, pues había pasado muchos años trabajando así, en solitario y quedarse justamente solo en su casa, sí le causaba reacciones no muy agradables y menos, en esa temporada del año.

Cuando anocheció, se dirigió a su casa nuevamente buscando algo con qué seguirse entreteniendo. Pensó en seguir fuera hasta que el cansancio lo venciera, pero hacía frío. Sacó el celular y vio que tenía una llamada perdida de Peter. Le marcó varias veces pero el chico no respondió, ni siquiera había respondido los mensajes que le había mandado. Molesto y algo ansioso, subió nuevamente a ese enorme piso en el que vivía y vio el sobre que había recibido el día anterior. No estaba de humor para tener que lidiar con lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle un perfecto desconocido. Iba a tirarlo a la basura cuando al estrujarlo, se dio cuenta de que había algo rígido dentro.

En el primer sobre que había recibido, venía una foto tomada con una cámara instantánea en la que Peter y May le mandaban saludos desde el lugar en el que estaban. Le extrañó que hubiera una foto de ellos dos dentro pero que el remitente no fuera alguien a quien el conociera. Por un momento su corazón dio un vuelco pensando lo peor y con manos temblorosas, abrió el segundo sobre y al ver el contenido, se quedó boquiabierto.

En el otro sobre, en el que había recibido esa tarde, había una foto en la que Peter sólo traía puesto un gorro navideño y estaba sentado sugerentemente sin mostrar nada más que lo que se veía en aquella imagen. Una nota con caligrafía apresurada cayó del sobre.

“En lo que regreso, pensé en dejarte esto. Te has vuelto tan predecible que sabía que irías a tu oficina como el adicto al trabajo que eres. Espero que te gusten las postales navideñas y también espero tener una para mí. Ah, y disculpa lo del remitente, pero no quería que fuera algo tan obvio. Te extraño”.

Tony suspiró emocionado. Dejó la primera foto encima de la mesa mientras a toda prisa tomaba la segunda y se iba a encerrar a su cuarto. Al menos, ya no sería una noche tan fría y menos, en lo que pensaba en qué postal navideña podría mandarle a Peter.

***

—Peter, ¿quién es el señor…?

El castaño se apresuró a quitarle el sobre de las manos a su tía. Aún estaban de visita con aquella familia y un mensajero había tocado insistentemente la puerta a primera hora de la mañana.

—Ah… es de un trabajo de medio tiempo que estoy buscando.

May miró extrañada a su sobrino.

—Te vas a casar con Stark ¿y andas buscando trabajo? ¿De qué es?

Peter se puso nervioso mientras apretaba aquel sobre.

— E-es en una librería, es un trabajo de medio tiempo y ¿qué tiene de malo? Siempre me ha gustado trabajar.

May miró con extrañeza a su sobrino.

—Bueno, pero ¿por qué le diste la dirección de aquí? ¿No era más fácil que te mandara un mensaje de texto o que te llamara y ya? Además, ¿a qué loco se le ocurre mandar cartas cuando ya casi va a ser navidad y hacerlo por paquetería exprés?

Peter no veía la hora en que aquel interrogatorio terminara.

—Porque sabía que íbamos a estar fuera estos días y es un señor algo anticuado, que no sabe usar muy bien el teléfono y…

Peter se sonrojó y sonrió mientras la anfitriona los invitaba a pasar a sentarse a la mesa. May negó con la cabeza y se fue con aquella mujer. Peter se escabulló entre los cuartos de aquella casa ajena y sonrió al ver el contenido del sobre. Sintió que le ardían las mejillas y se apresuró a mandar un mensaje de texto.

“Amo la tarjeta navideña, Tony. Por cierto, ¿qué hay debajo de ese moño? ¿Llegando puedo ver mi regalo?”

Peter se mordió el labio cuando recibió la respuesta mientras escondía celosamente aquella fotografía en su maleta.

“Ya sabes qué es lo que hay y no sólo puedes verlo, también puedes usarlo. Te amo, Peter”.


	11. Kisses under the mistletoe

Peter llegó frotándose las manos por el frío. Tony entró justo detrás de él. 

“Amor, ¿quieres un café o quieres que te sirva algo más fuerte?”

Peter resopló mientras trataba de calentarse las manos con su aliento.

“Un whisky. Necesito entrar en calor. Ya vuelvo, voy por algo”.

Tony asintió y Peter se escabulló en la habitación en la que ambos dormían. El millonario se apresuró a servir dos vasos y puso algo de música. Encendió las luces del árbol de Navidad y se quedó contemplando la decoración que él y Peter habían puesto. Dio un sorbo y se dio cuenta de que Peter se tardaba más de lo usual. Cuando iba a ir a buscarlo y a aprovechar para quedarse en la habitación, escuchó un par de tacones avanzando lentamente hacia él. Sostuvo bien ambos vasos y contuvo el aliento. 

“Lo bueno es que aquí la calefacción ayuda mucho. Ya me dio calor, no sé a ti”.

Tony sonrió cuando vio que Peter avanzaba hacia él usando un atrevido liguero y aquellos stilettos altísimos. Las medias de red sólo acentuaban aquel hermoso par de piernas.

“¿Te gusta?” le había preguntado Peter mordiéndose el labio y acariciándose el cuello.

Tony retrocedió un poco y se dejó caer en el sillón. Peter le quitó ambos vasos de las manos y se montó a horcajadas en él. Comenzó a desabotonar el abrigo de Tony y a pasar su lengua por los labios del mayor. Aquel no perdió tiempo y sujetó con fuerza las delgadas caderas del muchacho.

“¿Y esto?”, había preguntado Tony con voz curiosa.

Peter empezó a frotarse contra la pelvis de su prometido. Sonrió coquetamente, lamiéndose los labios en un gesto que denotaba mucha sensualidad.

“Hace frío y creí que querías calentarte un poco”.

Tony sonrió mientras hacía a un lado la diminuta tanga. Quería acariciar aquella piel suave y el solo roce con sus dedos inmediatamente lo empezó a excitar.

“Vaya que me adivinaste el pensamiento, con lo de calentarme… pero no creí que algún día pudiera verte usando algo así…”

Peter se sonrojó.

“Es que no quería esperar hasta la luna de miel… Pero tengo más cosas para ti, para esa noche”.

Tony se acercó a Peter. Dio un lengüetazo sobre aquellos labios delgados y dulces, que aún sabían a manzana y canela.

“Siendo así, sorpréndeme siempre”.

Peter abrió la boca para recibir la lengua húmeda de Tony y saborear su saliva. Pasó sus manos sobre la cicatriz en el pecho del millonario y siguió montado en él, simulando el vaivén que acontecería después.

Tony mordió los delgados labios de Peter y lo atrajo aún más hacia su cuerpo. Peter empezó a frotarse contra la dura erección de Tony y bajó el zipper de su pantalón. Buscó con ansias el falo húmedo y acarició con ansiedad la punta del pene de Tony. Esparció el líquido preseminal y se llevó los dedos a la boca sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

“Dame”, demandó Tony.

Peter lo hizo probar su propio sabor y Tony lamió obscenamente aquellos dedos mojados. Peter gimió al ver al cuarentón lamer sus propios fluidos. Él mismo estaba muy excitado y su pecho subía y bajaba agitado por el deseo. Tuvo que detenerse para no terminar antes de lo planeado y Tony se estremeció cuando sintió que el chico le daba una palmadita en la cara. Algo inusual en él.

—Tony…

El mayor suspiró. 

—Oye, Tony. Despierta.

El cuarentón abrió los ojos desorientado. Grande fue su decepción al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y que ese breve sueño sólo había sido eso. Juraría que aquella fantasía era tan vívida, que en serio había pasado, pero sólo estaba recostado en el sillón del departamento de Peter y apenado, se sentó esperando que no hubiera nada que lo delatara debajo de su ropa. Respiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que no era así y que su tía política no estaba.

— ¿Dime amor? —preguntó aquel mientras bostezaba y trataba de recomponerse ante la curiosa mirada de Peter.

— ¿Por qué pusiste muérdago por toda la casa? ¿May te pidió que pusieras más adornos?

Tony se sentó, dándose cuenta de que se había excedido un poco con su deseo de redecorar la casa de los Parker antes de que volvieran de su viaje. Se frotó los ojos mientras trataba de disipar aquella sensual imagen de su mente.

—Porque es la tradición. Dicen que si das un beso debajo del muérdago, pueden pasar muchas cosas buenas. Es para la fertilidad, para el amor y no sé, podemos darle otro uso.

Peter sonrió. 

— ¿Y en serio crees en eso?

Tony sonrió y jaló a Peter para que se sentara sobre su regazo y pudiera contemplarlo con atención. Aún se encontraba aturdido por los efectos de la somnolencia y por aquellas imágenes no tan inocentes que su mente le había regalado instantes antes. Aprovechando que estaban solos, lo besó apasionadamente y Peter se sorprendió ante aquel repentino acto. Tony se separó lentamente y acarició el cabello ondulado del chico.

—Pues si de algo estoy seguro, es que quiero seguir besándote y no precisamente debajo del muérdago. Bueno, sí quiero besarte y muy debajo, pero este no es mi árbol de navidad y no estoy en mi casa, así que yo creo que me voy a tener que quedar con las ganas. Me conformo con besarte aunque sea un poco.

Peter sonrió y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Tony. Se mordió el labio y miró con cierta complicidad a Tony.

—¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar que May va a tardarse un poco porque fue dijo que iba a ir de compras saliendo de trabajar y a esta hora es un suplicio salir a tiempo del súper mercado y si seguimos hablando, estamos perdiendo tiempo… Y sí, hay demasiado muérdago así que cualquier rincón es bueno y personalmente, creo que abajo del árbol hay algo de privacidad. Digo, podemos decir que estábamos acomodando los regalos si es que se abre la puerta antes de tiempo…

Los dos sonrieron y Peter volvió a besarlo, mientras sentía que Tony lentamente se iba levantando para cargarlo y llevarlo hacia donde estaba el árbol.


	12. Holiday Party (FINAL)

Se sentía extraño estar ahí con todos ellos. No faltaba nadie. Ninguno.

Peter estaba caminando entre toda esa gente a la que había visto de lejos una sola vez e incluso aquel al que le había quitado el escudo una vez también estaba. También estaba aquella mujer que le había dado el mejor consejo de toda su vida y que aunque había jurado no regresar, no había podido cumplir su palabra porque él los había invitado. No Tony, sino él, Peter.

Era la primera cena que ambos ofrecían y en la que de manera oficial, iban a anunciar su compromiso. Ya no era un secreto a voces el hecho de que los dos estaban comprometidos, pero querían hacer las cosas bien, siguiendo las formalidades que caracterizaban a los grandes sucesos como ese. Ser el futuro esposo del millonario iba a significar un gran cambio en su vida y Peter quería comenzar a foguearse en algo para lo que él mismo no se consideraba bueno, y eso era, socializando con gente que era el centro de los reflectores, que estaba acostumbrada al ojo público. Era amable en su trato, disfrutaba la compañía de las personas pero no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de toda esa gente.

Aun cuando durante todos esos días pasados los dos habían tratado de mantener todo como si nada, Peter sabía que realmente la gente estaba al pendiente de todo lo que hacía el muy joven prometido de Tony Stark, aquel hombre que había colgado la armadura de forma permanente y cuyas hazañas, aún se contaban como si fueran leyendas. Peter había tenido que aprender a fingir desinterés ante las fotos que los paparazzis y reporteros le tomaban en cualquier lugar en el que se encontraba y si bien su estatus como superhéroe jamás había sido revelado y seguía siendo un secreto su pasada identidad, Peter se había vuelto el foco de atención de mucha gente y eso ahora lo incomodaba.

Sólo habían pasado unos meses desde esa accidentada y dolorosa reconciliación y desde que Tony lo había acompañado a su baile de graduación, así como unas cuantas semanas apenas de haber terminado el primer semestre en la universidad y para Peter se sentía como si fuera mucho tiempo. Los días de diciembre se habían sentido eternos y aun cuando trataron de centrarse sólo en ellos dos y entregarse a eso que muchos llamaban “las pequeñas cosas de la vida”, Peter sabía que eso era imposible.

No se podía pasar desapercibido estando al lado de Tony Stark y menos, cuando se ostentaba una cinta dorada en el dedo anular. No se podía dejar de estar en el ojo del huracán y menos, cuando se hablaba en todos lados del segundo matrimonio del magnate y las especulaciones sobre si funcionaría o no, eran insoportables, casi interminables. May había optado por la misma resolución que Peter apenas se había hecho público su romance. Ambos, sin decir nada empezaron a fingir que todo era normal y aunque ninguno de los dos se lo había hecho saber a Tony, lo cierto era que en aquel pequeño departamento de Queens no se veía la televisión ni las noticias, especialmente para tratar de disminuir la presión que significaba el pertenecer a la familia de aquel hombre que seguía siendo un referente obligado de poder y riqueza en todo el mundo.

Peter miró a los invitados.

Pocas caras conocidas por él. Ni siquiera sus amigos habían podido estar con él porque ellos ya tenían sus propias ocupaciones. Sólo May lo acompañaba. Peter suspiró porque sentía que aquellos días de la temporada navideña que había pasado por primera vez sonriendo y esperanzado en mucho tiempo, comenzarían a lucir como un recuerdo lejano y fugaz, como algo que no duraría mucho.

Miró nuevamente a su alrededor. Tony se desenvolvía con soltura en ese que realmente era su ambiente: las cámaras, las risas, las conversaciones con uno y otro de los asistentes a esa elegante cena navideña… Definitivamente no era nada a lo que Peter pudiera acostumbrarse rápido, tomando en cuenta de que en unos meses cambiaría su residencia de ese modesto vecindario en Queens a una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad.

Peter sabía que ya no volvería a ser ese chico de aire sencillo e ingenuo que se aprestaba a ayudar a sus vecinos aun con las secuelas de su accidente, sino que ahora él sería quien estuviera siendo cuidado y protegido por todo ese cuerpo de seguridad que Tony tenía y que pese a la tecnología que seguía desarrollando, realmente los seguía como si fueran sombras. Ya no habría más salidas a comprar un emparedado o un dulce a la tienda del señor Delmar ni a ir a hacer las compras a la tienda como cualquier persona normal. Sólo bastaría con que él diera una orden para que fuera cumplida y eso le daba miedo.

Peter siempre se había jactado de ser autosuficiente y aun cuando en esos días se había dejado mimar hasta lo indecible por Tony, lo cierto era que procuraba mantener su sencillez y luchaba afanosamente contra la incomodidad que le ocasionaba el pensar que su vida estaría resuelta y que las extravagancias del millonario pronto se harían presentes. Prácticamente no volvería a salir en paz a la calle pues siempre habría alguien asediándolo, en espera de encontrar algo con qué convertirlo en noticia. Él no era como Tony, a quien el mote de celebridad no le molestaba pues había vivido así siempre, pero para Peter era demasiado.

En la universidad todos lo miraban con cierto recelo y sabía que no era por su demostrada inteligencia ni capacidades. Era porque todos los días llegaba del brazo de aquel hombre al que muchos le tenían respeto y le guardaban cierta distancia. Era porque era el novio de un hombre que había demostrado tener el poder suficiente para hacer y decir lo que quisiera. Era porque más de uno no lo bajaba de ser un oportunista, alguien que se estaba colgando del apellido de un hombre importante para abrirse camino, aun cuando él sabía que no era así.

Miró a su alrededor y vio lo mismo: toda esa gente que disfrutaba de esa velada, que departía alegremente, sonriendo, viviendo en su ambiente natural. La elegancia y el derroche, la opulencia. Todo conviviendo ahí y aunque al principio se había sentido emocionado al planear aquella cena, Peter sintió que le faltaba el aire y salió a la terraza. Miró las luces multicolores de la ciudad y se recargó contra uno de los barandales. Las notas de la música llenaban el ambiente y suspiró. Bajó la mirada hacia aquel anillo que traía y por un momento lo dudó.

¿Realmente podría soportar que así fuera el resto de su vida? ¿Podría acostumbrarse eventualmente a que su vida diera un giro de esa magnitud? ¿Y si algún día se daba cuenta de que a él no le interesaban las alturas, sino seguir en el lugar en el que estaba y que se sentía más tranquilo así?

Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Tal vez apenas firmara aquella acta de matrimonio, algo cambiaría definitivamente. Tal vez sí sería como mucha gente había estado bromeando, tal vez el matrimonio en serio haría que las cosas perdieran esa magia que a él le gustaba sentir. Tal vez todo había sido una fantasía que se desvanecería apenas se enfrentara a la nueva realidad de estar todo el día bajo el mismo techo que aquel hombre al que había empezado a amar siendo más joven de lo que ya era.

Peter sintió una opresión en el pecho.

— ¿Todo bien, amor?

No volteó. No quería que Tony lo viera así.

—Sí. Sólo quería…

No pudo terminar aquella frase. El millonario lo giró y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando silenciosamente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Peter bajó la mirada.

—Nada. Es sólo que…

Tony lo llevó a un lugar más apartado. Sacó un pañuelo y limpió aquellas lágrimas.

—Dime qué tienes. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Quieres que corramos a los invitados?

Peter sonrió tristemente.

—No. En serio, estoy bien.

Tony tomó suavemente la barbilla del chico.

—Creo que me estás ocultando algo. ¿Qué tienes, amor?

Peter apretó los puños.

— ¿Crees que las cosas cambien cuando nos casemos?

Tony frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Peter respiró profundamente.

—Es que tengo miedo… Tengo miedo de que las cosas vayan a ser diferentes a como son ahora.

Tony se acercó y lo abrazó. Besó la frente de Peter.

—Sí van a cambiar, es obvio, pero creo que va a depender de nosotros poder acoplarnos como pareja y justamente en ese cambio, se verán muchas cosas. ¿Cuál es tu miedo?

Peter se separó lentamente.

—Que se pierda todo esto, que nos volvamos una de esas parejas aburridas que sólo fueron felices mientras esperaban a que llegara la fecha de la boda y que después de la luna de miel, todo se vuelva gris… Que todo sea aburrido.

Tony miró a Peter. Sabía a lo que se refería el muchacho y por lo mismo, sabía que debía hacer la tan temida pregunta que llevaba días rondando su mente apenas se había dado cuenta de la cambiante actitud de Peter.

— ¿Ya no te quieres casar?

El chico bajó la mirada.

—No es que no quiera, es que tengo miedo de que un día despertemos y nos demos cuenta de que las cosas no eran como… Tengo miedo de despertar y darme cuenta de que a lo mejor estábamos mejor así, viéndonos de vez en cuando y…

Tony exhaló. Se quedó en silencio antes de poder responder.

—Podemos aplazar la boda. No necesariamente tenemos que decirles a todos hoy una fecha si no te sientes seguro y… —retrocedió un paso para poder ver mejor a Peter— si quieres, podemos no casarnos. Yo quiero que estés contento conmigo y no quiero que te sientas presionado. De una u otra forma vamos a estar juntos hasta que tú lo quieras, porque yo sí estoy seguro de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero también entiendo que haya algunas cosas que sean nuevas para ti y que justamente pueda ser eso lo que te tiene así.

—Es que creo que vamos muy rápido y tal vez pienses que soy un inmaduro por dudar…

El frío de la noche lo hizo temblar y Tony se quitó el saco y se lo puso encima. Aprovechó para tomar con suavidad las manos frías de Peter.

—Eres muy joven y creo que los dos pasamos por alto y deliberadamente ese detalle, pero es algo que siempre va a estar ahí y no, yo no creo que seas inmaduro. Lo que pasa es que estás dándote cuenta de que las cosas en serio están cambiando y a muchos nos asusta eso, el cambio. ¿Crees que no tengo miedo de no llenar tus expectativas? Porque tú sí llenas las mías, de eso estoy seguro, pero yo no sé si en algún momento tú decidas que no soy la persona que necesitas y tampoco quiero que sientas que me debes algo o que estás obligado a estar conmigo.

Peter se quedó callado. Tony continuó.

—Además, sí, es cierto que pasamos por mucho para poder estar juntos pero eso tampoco se tiene que sentir como algo incómodo para ti. Jamás he querido que te sientas forzado a nada.

La voz de Peter se cortó.

—Es que no es la primera vez que dudo… Eso ya lo sabes…

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo sé y admiro la determinación que has mostrado en esos momentos. No es ni la primera ni la segunda ni la tercera vez que pasa y por lo mismo, no quiero que sientas que tenemos que casarnos. No es así como deben ser las cosas.

Peter se enjugó las lágrimas. Tony mantuvo su distancia.

—Peter… si no quieres hacerlo, está bien. Yo siempre voy a estar cuidándote, no importa lo que decidas y sí, yo espero que sea la primera navidad de muchas y casados o no, que las pasemos juntos o por lo menos el año nuevo. Como amigos, como novios, como sea, pero que sepas que siempre vas a contar conmigo.

Peter levantó su rostro lentamente. Vio que el semblante de Tony había dado paso a cierta nostalgia, a cierta condescendencia.

—Perdón, Tony.

El millonario se acercó y abrazó a Peter con fuerza.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte. Está bien. Además —dijo Tony carraspeando para tratar de mantener la compostura—, fue la primera navidad que me la pasé muy bien. Ha sido la mejor de todas y eso es algo que nunca voy a olvidar.

Peter se aferró a Tony. Empezó a sollozar y hundió su cabeza en el amplio pecho del millonario. Esperó a que Peter pudiera decir algo, pero no. Aquel momento se le hizo eterno y doloroso, como todos los que había estado viviendo los últimos cuatro años desde que conoció a Peter y se enganchó a él sin saber realmente cómo iba a terminar todo eso. Tony abrazó al chico mientras en su mente, algunas escenas pasaron rápidamente: desde la vez que lo vio por primera vez y lo fue a buscar para pedirle ayuda, hasta aquellos momentos en los que había tenido que tomar decisiones por demás dolorosas. Tony cerró los ojos, recordando la primera vez que Peter lo abrazó y que él no pudo corresponder el abrazo. Recordó con cierta amargura y nostalgia la vez que tuvo que romperle el corazón por primera vez y la vez que supo que por su terquedad, el chico había estado a nada de morir.

Tony contuvo las ganas de llorar. Si eso era una despedida, si esa noche era un punto final a esa accidentada historia de amor, era lo peor que iba a sucederle, pero debía afrontar las cosas con valor por primera vez en su vida. Tenía que reconocer que a veces la vida iba a darle pequeños respiros antes de sumergirlo nuevamente en el dolor y la soledad, antes de demostrarle que el destino no era siempre lo que los enamorados deseaban ni querían.

Así como había reconocido un día lo enamorado que estaba de Peter pese a la diferencia de edades, así también debía aceptar lo irremediable y debía hacerlo con madurez, con fortaleza aun sin saber si dentro de él quedaría algo de todo eso, pues estando con Peter la vulnerabilidad solo se había adueñado de él. Tony no estaba acostumbrado a los finales tristes y rogó porque su sentido del humor le hiciera frente.

—Si no te importa y si logramos quedar como amigos, ¿te importaría que hagamos de ese intercambio de tarjetas una bonita tradición? Digo, puedes mandarme una postal cada año para que vaya armando mi colección. Y sí, reconozco que quizá el próximo año no se sienta tan bien como éste pero al menos siempre voy a tener una foto para recordar lo bien que la pasamos juntos.

Peter no pudo evitar reírse aún en medio del llanto y levantó el rostro para tratar de ver a Tony, aun cuando las lágrimas no se lo permitían.

— ¿Siempre eres así? ¿Vas a seguir siendo así aun si nosotros ya no…?

Tony iba a hablar cuando Peter se dio cuenta de que May llevaba rato observándolos. Los dos rompieron el abrazo y ella se acercó lentamente.

—Lo siento, no quiero interrumpir pero… los invitados están algo inquietos.

Tony y Peter se miraron. Ella empezó a jugar nerviosamente con el collar que traía puesto.

— ¿Quieren que… les diga que se terminó todo? Me refiero a la fiesta… —dijo ella apuradamente.

Peter le devolvió a Tony el saco que le había dado. Ambos se dieron cuenta de la incomodidad de ella y Tony fue el primero en hablar.

—Ya vamos. Muchas gracias.

May se dio la vuelta y regresó a la fiesta. Tony y Peter se miraron por un largo rato.

—Siempre te voy a amar —dijo Peter—, pero...

Tony tomó con delicadeza el rostro de Peter y lo acarició lentamente.

—Pusiste mi mundo de cabeza desde la primera vez que te vi y no sabes lo que sentí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti. No he dejado de tener miedo desde entonces, pero sé que todo va a estar bien. Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Peter bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento, Tony.

—No te preocupes. ¿Te importa si vamos adentro?

Peter quitó las manos de Tony de su rostro y entrelazó una de ellas con la suya. Lentamente, tomados de la mano entraron a aquel amplio lugar. El chico sintió que le daba un vuelco al darse cuenta de que la gente los miraba con expectativa, que todos ponían atención en ellos. Tony se acercó y le susurró algo al oído.

—Igual ellos no deben saber nada todavía si no quieres.

Peter suspiró. Sólo ellos dos y May entendían lo que estaba pasando y Peter sonrió discretamente. Tony se separó lentamente del joven y golpeó ligeramente una copa para llamar la atención de todos. La música cesó y las miradas se posaron en ellos dos.

—Bien. Muchas gracias por venir a esta cena que Peter y yo organizamos. La verdad es la primera navidad que pasamos juntos y queríamos compartirla con ustedes. Nos da mucho gusto que nos acompañaran y ya saben que todo lo bueno tiene que terminar y…

Mientras Tony daba un discurso que sonaba ambiguo, Peter sintió que todo empezaba a correr en cámara lenta. Aquellos días habían estado llenos de algo que jamás había vuelto a suceder en su vida. El tiempo había cobrado un aire distinto. Miró el anillo de compromiso que aún traía puesto y comenzó a deslizarlo lentamente sobre su dedo.

—… el miedo es algo que siempre nos va a acompañar, es una de las emociones o instintos primarios del ser humano, eso lo sabemos perfectamente, especialmente aquellos con los que compartí más de una batalla, de esas que no se mencionan en los libros de historia…

La voz de Tony iba cargada de muchas intenciones y Peter podía entenderlas todas.

—… pero disminuye cuando estamos rodeados de la gente que queremos y que ha significado algo en nuestra vida. Creo que por eso hoy estamos aquí. Se supone que todo el año debería ser tiempo para la reconciliación, para el perdón pero por alguna extraña razón, siempre queremos darle la mayor emotividad posible en estas fechas.

Peter levantó su mirada hacia Tony y hacia los invitados. Todos veían con fascinación la elocuencia con la que el millonario hablaba y más de uno asentía al escuchar sus palabras.

—Siempre he creído que cambiar al mundo no es hacer las cosas sólo a gran escala, sino empezar por uno mismo, desde adentro y estos últimos años lo he entendido pese a lo doloroso de ciertas lecciones. Encontré gente en mi camino que me dio lecciones valiosas y a las que sin darme cuenta, lastimé. Unos se fueron y otros se quedaron. Algunos más regresaron para demostrar que no importe lo que pase, siempre se puede contar con un gran amigo o hacer las paces con el pasado y mantener la cordialidad. Hay gente que entra y se queda en nuestras vidas, pero también hay otra que aunque quisiéramos que permaneciera para siempre, se tiene que ir, porque su misión en nuestra vida ya se cumplió y deben seguir su propio camino. Siempre habrá quienes nos enseñan algo, quienes nos hacen cambiar y eso es más para bien que para mal. Digo, el final también es parte del viaje, aun cuando haya cosas que no quisiéramos que terminaran nunca…

Peter cerró los ojos un momento al darse cuenta de que May lo miraba con cierta tristeza. Pepper había fruncido el ceño y Peter bajó la mirada para no verla a los ojos.

—… y ¿qué más les puedo decir? Sólo me queda desearles feliz navidad y que el próximo año sea mucho mejor que este. No sé si Peter quiera hacer algún anuncio o decirles algunas palabras, pues él también organizó esta fiesta.

El chico suspiró. Peter sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza cuando algunas imágenes de ellos dos se estaban proyectando para que los invitados las vieran. Había olvidado que ambos habían acordado compartir algo de su intimidad con aquella gente que los acompañaba esa noche. Peter sintió que algo dentro de él volvía a arder con intensidad al ver algunas fotos de los dos abrazados, sonriendo y al darse cuenta de que era Tony quien en todas lucía genuinamente feliz, enamorado y mirándolo con devoción. El millonario sólo había bajado la mirada y trataba de mantener la calma, como si lo que habían hablado allá afuera nunca hubiera pasado. Peter sintió qué no sería capaz de articular palabra, pero los rostros de los invitados esperaban que dijera algo, lo que fuera. Tragó saliva y respiró profundamente antes de despegar sus labios.

—Yo… ¿Qué más puedo decir? Creo que Tony ya lo dijo todo y yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí con ustedes. No los conozco a todos, pero…

Peter sintió que las cosas volvían a su cauce y sin terminar su frase, se acercó a donde Tony estaba y lo besó apasionadamente. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y aunque el millonario estaba sorprendido, se dejó llevar por ese beso y abrazó a Peter ante los presentes. Peter se fue separando lentamente y miró a Tony directamente. No había espacio para dudas. No tenía caso para él terminar con algo por lo que siempre rogó que sucediera.

—Bueno —dijo Peter nerviosamente retomando la palabra—, creo que Tony no les dijo que realmente hoy queríamos anunciar la fecha de la boda y espero que puedan acompañarnos, por eso quisimos reunirlos y sí, reconozco que me estoy muriendo de miedo. Les ofrezco una disculpa por eso y porque todavía no la decidimos, pero será en unos meses. Ténganlo por seguro.

Los invitados aplaudieron enternecidos. Tony se acercó y abrazó a Peter.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó el millonario sintiendo que estaba soñando.

Peter asintió.

—Sí. Tus palabras tienen el poder de hacer que uno cambie de opinión y de hacerme sentir seguro de qué es lo que quiero —dijo casi en un susurro.

Todos aplaudieron. May suspiró aliviada y Pepper se enjugó discretamente una lágrima. Peter les sonrió a ambas y con un gesto, pidió a los invitados que guardaran silencio para poder terminar.

—Así que vayan haciendo espacio en sus agendas para que puedan acompañarnos. Eso es todo y feliz navidad.

Tony y Peter se besaron nuevamente. La orquesta volvió a tocar y ellos dos se quedaron en el centro de la pista, bailando, hasta que poco a poco el salón comenzó a quedar vacío. May fue la última en irse y se acercó a ellos. Los abrazó y les dio la bendición.

Peter y Tony la miraron salir. El millonario les pidió a los músicos y a quienes los habían asistido que se retiraran. Cuando los dos se quedaron solos, en esa amplia estancia decorada conforme a la ocasión, se miraron profundamente y se abrazaron con fuerza, sabiendo que al fin, todo estaba decidido.

— ¿Es demasiado pronto para hacer los votos que vamos a decir ese día? Digo, no será frente a un altar pero sí será ante los que queremos —dijo Tony.

Peter sonrió.

—Nunca es demasiado pronto y creo que ya no tenemos que dejar pasar más tiempo. Ya no quiero que pase más tiempo entre nosotros, Tony. Ya no quiero estar ni un minuto más separado de ti y si no te importa, mañana vamos por mis maletas. Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Eso es lo que he deseado desde que te vi por primera vez y mira que eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Los dos se abrazaron y se besaron. Era la primera de muchas navidades que pasarían juntos.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y siguieron el canon de "Love Scenes", oficialmente mi primer longfic y al que le tengo mucho cariño :")
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña colección con la que se pone punto final a esta historia y que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Saludos :D
> 
> Perla_Regina/AlannaBlack


End file.
